Rogue Shadow
Background The Rogue Shadow was a unique starship that served as the personal transport of Starkiller, the secret apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. In addition to its main occupants, the apprentice and his training droid PROXY, the vessel was piloted by eight Imperial officers in turn, including Captain Juno Eclipse, the leader of Vader's Black Eight Squadron. Built primarily for stealth and infiltration purposes, the Rogue Shadow incorporated state-of-the-art cloaking technology and a highly advanced hyperdrive engine in its design, thus allowing the apprentice to travel anywhere throughout the galaxy without risking detection. After Starkiller's death, the Rogue Shadow was retained by Eclipse, who switched her allegiance from the Galactic Empire to the newly-formed Rebel Alliance. The starship later became the property of Jedi Master Rahm Kota, a general in the Alliance Military, until a renegade clone of the original Starkiller encountered Kota on Cato Neimoidia. Kota gave the Rogue Shadow to the clone, shortly before a major battle commenced on the planet Kamino. Following the Alliance victory on the Kaminoan homeworld, the Rebels imprisoned Darth Vader inside the Rogue Shadow and prepared to transport him to the Alliance's hidden base on Dantooine. It's whereabouts after this time are unknown. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Model: Heavily modified Imperial transport Class: Stealth transport Crew: 1 + 8 passengers/troops Cargo: 15 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 2000 cockpit - 450 Sensor/Communications Array - 225 Engine - 750 Laser cannons (4) - 175ea Shields - 1500 per side (9000 total) AR - 15 Armour - stops attacks up to and including 40md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 75 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 40 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 26 Speed - Atmosphere: 1350 kph, Mach 13 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 0.5 Hyperdrive (800 Ly per hour) with a back up system of class 12 (35 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 year. STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 65m Height: 16m Width: 34m Weight: 84 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannons (4, fire linked) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per single blast, 8d6x10 per quad blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 120 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 50 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +10% to all read sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 90 000 km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 8 000 km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. CLOAKING DEVICE: Renders the ship invisible and untraceable to other ships sensors. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge +15% to piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)